Sketches of the Hazy Memories
by Chercrystaldemon
Summary: Nicole returns to her boring life after the battle and reflects how much fun and growing up she did.


**Sketches of the Hazy Memories **

**It seemed like a dream, but it wasn't. Since the day she left, Nicole has been returning to her normal life. The Ranger sighs and gotten out of bed. Unlike most people who hated the heat in the morning, Nicole was one of the few who liked to wake up to the morning heat. Nicole walked downstairs and started making herself some breakfast.**

**While waiting for the coffee to be brewed, she saw a few messages were left on the phone so she pressed the button. Some messages were about her not missing work, one from her neighbor who collected her mail and another one form a person she dislikes the most, her aunt. She stopped the message before it was done and poured the pot of coffee into her cup and started drinking the warm coffee. After the small breakfast she had, Nicole was in the shower getting ready for her job. As she was drying off her hair, she saw the letter Cherish sent and a picture of the two smiling. A wave of sadness washed over Nicole.**

**Nicole really misses Cherish deeply. While she loved her work, she had more fun going around the world with Cherish and battling. She sat down and lowered her head as her wet hair was hanging down. Her phone went off. The ranger reached for it and answered. She sighs "Right away sir" she hung up the phone.**

**Nicole was dressed in her ranger uniform and left her small cabin home. The brown hair girl didn't live far from her job; in fact, the houses the Rangers were staying at were off the safari reserve. In no time flat, Nicole and the other Rangers were sitting down waiting for the boss to come out. One Ranger sat next to Nicole, unlike Nicole he's more of the shaky, geeky type who rather watch from afar. He looked a Nicole "Hello Nicole" he said. **

**Nicole just gave him a wave. The boss came in "Ah glad to see fresh friendly faces, now listen up, we had a few reports of poachers somehow entering the safari lands and taking a few rare animals. Nicole's fingers twitched at that. She can't stand people who take animals and sell them on the market. She raised her hand for the mission.**

**Nobody was surprised about her love for the animals. The boss nodded and assigned the person next to her to be her partner. Nicole wasn't thrilled about that, she's not a people person, but she can't say no to the boss's orders. The ranger feeds her horse an apple and smiled. Nicole ran a hand over her horse's silky mane.**

**Nicole mounted on the horse as her balance was perfect. She waited for her partner, she watched him trying to get on the horse a few time until he managed to get on "Ready?" she asked him. He looked at her "Yes I am, teacher" he said as Nicole rolled her eyes and said "Don't call me that, you've been working for the Ranger for three months" she made her horse go south to where the hole was with him riding beside her.**

"**By the way, my name is Brian," he said. Nicole turned her head "You know we go by code names" she reminded him. He rubbed the back of his head "Oh right sorry" he felt like an idiot "So, what are we looking for anything?" he asked her. Nicole pulled on the horse's reins making the horse stopped. Nicole saw the hole that was made "That is what we're looking for" she told him examining the hole.**

**He fell off when trying to get down. Nicole facepalmed and sighs "We'll have to venture out of the safari lands and into the wild" she loaded her rifle gun just in case, so did he. The Ranger went through the chained fence hole and waited for her partner. He got his pants stuck on the fence and jolted his leg as a small rip could be heard "Oh boy" he said. Nicole rolled her eyes again "Come on or I'm going to leave you behind" she said.**

**He ran to catch up and was ready to help his partner. Nicole hopped she won't have to babysit him. Nicole glanced down to see the tracks and they were fresh. She got on one knee and traced her gloved hand over it. She had a nose like a Great Dane or so her grandfather said. **

"**Remember, don't do anything unless something happens" she warned him. "Right" he said with a nod. Not far from the two Ranger's positions, the leader of the poachers had three animal ready to be sold into the black market. Both Nicole and Brian peeked through the bushes to see them. Nicole hopes that this guy won't sing a damn song.**

"**Alright, boys! Load up the cages and let's go" he ordered them. Nicole looked at Brian "Ready?" she asked him in a soft tone. Brian nodded as both Rangers took their rifles and spring out aiming their rifles at the men "Put your damn hands up!" Nicole said. They stopped and the leader laughs "Or what? You or your geeky friend going to shot us?" he laughs again as the two Rangers were firing at them, both Brian and Nicole were loading their guns as both sides were fighting. Gunshots were heard through the air. The battled seemed forever.**

**Nicole quickly switched guns as Brain was getting close to take on the two gunmen. Nicole sees Brain the gunman aiming at him. She quickly shot the guy in the arm, but in the process she got shot in the arm. But, that didn't slow her down. Nicole aimed at the other guy "NOW!" she shouted as Brain shot the leader in the butt. He moans in pain as Nicole quickly tossed Brain two ropes and tied him up.**

**Nicole shot the leader's hands and then tied him up. Her foot was on his back. Brain sees her arm was bleeding and wrapped it up. That reminded her of what Cherish did for her. Making sure that Nicole is safe and healthy. She didn't brake down in tears, she held them back.**

**The boss and a few other Rangers see both Nicole and Brian "Good job, the both of you" he said as the two other Ranger placed the three poachers in the car. Nicole freed the animals as they followed both Nicole and Brain to the fence where the hole was made. Brain ushered the three animals through the hole and one strong ranger was sealing the fence up. Brain looked at Nicole "Nicole, you okay?" he asked. Nicole chuckled dryly "Yes" she went back to the Ranger station. She locked the door and broke down into tears.**

**Nicole didn't want anyone to see her cry, why should they, she was told to cry alone away from the public eyes. After a few hours, she dried her tears and went on to her daily life acting like her normal self, but deep down, she feels like her other half is missing. Brain gave her some coffee, he reminded her so much of Cherish that it hurts, she felt her heart dropping to stomach. Nicole took the coffee and drinks it. He sat down next to her "Thanks for saving my life back there" he said to her.**

**Nicole looked at him and smiled slightly "You're welcome, BT#256" she said. As the day slowly ended, Nicole clocked out and was heading back to her cabin. When she arrived her eyes saw an envelope that was addressed to her. She looked at the name and saw it was from Cherish, Her heart lept as the girl closed the door and open the letter. She read it as tears ran down her face with a smile. She held the letter close and placed it with the first letter Cherish sent and placed it in the dresser "Thank you" she whispers softly.**


End file.
